Fortune's Tower
Fortune's Tower is a pub game in Fable II and Fable II Pub Games. Bets on this game are made on multiples of 15. The game is played with a deck of cards containing 8, 9 or ten cards (depends on deck) of each number from 1 to 7 and 4 "hero" cards, which have the picture of a knight. During each hand, you're dealt eight rows of cards. The first row is comprised of a single card, face down, called "Gate card". This card will automatically be used to exchange any card in the lower rows that would have resulted in a loss. All other rows are comprised of 2-8 cards face up, the row number being equal to the number of cards it contains. These cards either have a number from 1-7 on them or the picture of a knight. As each row is dealt, the cards within it are added up to get a total. If any of the cards in the row are identical to either of the two cards directly above it, they'll catch fire and you'll lose the hand. This is known as "Misfortune". However, there are two ways to avoid this loss. If the card in the first row is still available, it will take the place of the losing card (though it may still match one of the two cards directly, in which case you still lose). Another saviour is the knight card, which automatically negates any cards that have burned up within the same row. The ultimate goal is to achieve the highest score you can from a row without losing. If you cash out with your final row adding up to a score below 15, you lose a percentage (six and two-thirds percent per point below) of your original bet. If your final row adds up to 15, you break even. If it reaches a score above 15, then you win a percentage (six and two-thirds percent per point above) of your original bet. Should you make it to the final row without ever using the card in the first row, you'll hit the jackpot and your score becomes the total of all rows added together. Additionally, if you're dealt the same card across an entire row (for example, three 5 cards in the third row or four Hero cards in the fourth row) then the cards will form a "set" and your score is multiplied by the number of identical cards (x3 and x4 multipliers for the previous examples). Sets also help avoid Misfortune. Fortune's Tower can be played at the Westcliff tavern, with the Diamond Deck, which contains eight of each numbered card. Fortune's Tower can be found in Knothole Island (Knothole Island DLC) Variants The rules for Fortune's Tower are always the same, but the game can be played with three different decks which are: *Emerald deck: contains 4 Hero cards and 70 numbered cards (10 of each number). *Ruby deck: contains 4 Hero cards and 63 numbered cards (9 of each number). *Diamond deck: contains 4 Hero cards and 56 numbered cards (8 of each number). Category:Miscellaneous